


Mai/Zuko: As I Am

by attackfish



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, I am such a sap, Romance, Video, Video Format: WMV, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackfish/pseuds/attackfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko asks Mai to see him as he is and love him anyway. She does.</p><p>Set to Heather Dale's "As I Am".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mai/Zuko: As I Am




End file.
